one_piece_colosseumfandomcom-20200215-history
"Saw-Tooth" Arlong
' "Saw-Tooth" Arlong'- 20 million berries Captain of the Arlong Pirates I started reading One Piece in the later 90s. Back in my native country, for a time, I don’t even have a television. So entertainments were manga, books, and outside. It doesn’t matter if you were a Japanese kid who started reading One Piece since its inception, or like me in Vietnam, or an American who knew about One Piece since Jump started there in around 2003, or just came to love One Piece recently. You can actually pinpoint where you start to get really interested in One Piece, and it was most likely the Arlong Arc for most people. Arlong was the best villain in the East Blue Saga, in my opinion. Being part of the legendary crew, the Sun pirates, under Fisher Tiger, Arlong is no newbie to the Grandline and or the level of strength of the pirates that gather there to go to the New World. Arlong even crossed path with Rear Admirals, and or Vice Admiral Borsalino (who would later become Admiral Kizaru). Not only he is an experienced veteran of the Grand Line, Arlong had shown a lot of intelligent. His smartness, in a way, is much better than Kuro, Arlong, through experiences, knew how the world works. His choice of starting an empire in the East Blue, rather than compete in the Grand Line which saturated with super powers, is a brilliant plan. Bribing the marines, to keep his presence to a low profile demonstrated street smart. The fact is that Arlong is much more dangerous than his 20 million berries bounty. The real price on his head should be around 50 million berries more or less. He was the first opponent that posed a challenge to Luffy. Not until his fight with Smoker and Crocodile, did Luffy ever have the same sort of difficulty against an opponent. Arlong has at least the strength of 10 men and double that power underwater. These numbers should be taken as a grain of salt, because Arlong is much much much stronger than an average fishman, and being able to lift a house easily. In his berserker mode, his power is even greater. Arlong’s strength could be comparable to Sanji and Zoro pre-Skypiea. Arlong has an incredible tolerant to pain, I meant he yanked out couple set of his teeth and endured quite a bit of Luffy’s attacks. His teeth and nose served as very strong weapons. His signature weapon is Kiribachi, a giant black pole with six saw-toothed patterned black blades that can easily leveled houses. In mid to long distance, Arlong employed a technique similar to Uchimizu, by throwing water that strike as hard as bullets. Arlong also don’t mind fighting Devil Fruit users, using their weakness to sea water against them very effectively. Notable battles: -Got his ass whoop by Kizaru when he was still a vice Admiral -Got his ass whoop by Jinbe -Toy around an injured Sanji and a half dead Zoro (due to Mihawk) -Got his ass whoop by Luffy Weapons: -Kiribachi, a giant black pole with six saw-toothed patterned black blades -His nose- can also used as a dart -Seemingly an infinite sets of teeth Notable Techniques: -Shark Dart -Shark Tooth Drill -Uchimizu- related technique, water bullets -Used Devil Fruit user’s weakness against them Physical Strengths: Very strong for a fishmen standard (an average fishmen has the strength of 10 men), get even stronger when enraged, double his strength and speed in water. Had shown an impressive endurance feat. Had shown to possess some level of high intellect. Tournament record: Round 2- N/A http://onepiece-battleroyale.tumblr.com/round2b Kiribachi.png|Kiribachi tooth gum.png|Tooth Gum shark on dart.png|Shark on Darts Shark on Tooth.png|Shark on Haguruma Kiribachi 2.png|Kiribachi Arlong's_Teeth (1).png|Tooth Gum shark on dart 2.png|Shark on Darts Shark on tooth 2.png|Shark on Haguruma